Concerning the Outsiders
by Rebellion Author
Summary: The team is called to investigate a continual mass kidnapping of young ladies who are being turned into wives and mothers that are afraid of what they call "Outsiders" But when one of these girls is helped to escape, and others are found no one will talk


_So this idea has been floating around my mind for a while, and so I had to punch it out so I could get on with my other stories.  
Anyway its kind of short but its all I could come up with at the moment._

_Anyway, I would like to tell you all a huge secret. I own nothing even remotely related to Criminal Minds. Shocking I know.  
So enjoy._

**

* * *

**

_They stumbled through the woods, the one in front was blindfolded gagged and her arms were bound. The other one, pushing her along, was in a long dress, her hair pulled up, and her belly expanding with early pregnancy, she seemed more surefooted then the first, and only really stumbled whenever the first almost fell. They stopped only when they could hear the traffic, but the roads still were not visible._

_"I can't go any farther," the second whispered, untying the leather strap that were around the first one's wrists, and taking the one from her mouth. "Sorry about the blindfold, but we can't have you leading all the other Outsiders to our home." The first lady tried to turn around, the second forced her to face front. "Don't look at me. They can't know it was me."_

_"Why are you doing this?" the first asked._

_"Because you can still leave," the second responded. "Just wait here, count to one hundred and then run for your life. Don't let them catch you. Don't tell anyone."_

_"Thank you," the first said breathlessly, reaching up to take off the blindfold._

_"Don't thank me yet," the second responded with a small laugh. "Start counting." She turned and left._

Reid had barely stirred the coffee in his cup of sugar when Hotch was calling them into the meeting room. He puckered slightly as he took a sip. Not sweet enough. He was the last to slip into the room and take his seat, but a quick look around told him that the rest of his team was just as tired as he was, each sipping their own coffee and sugar concoctions. Had they not, just twelve hours earlier, just gotten back from a different case?

"Two weeks ago seventeen year old Makayla Rample went missing from Suskanee Florida," JJ started, indicating to the screen with a school photo of a girl with dark hair, and crocked teeth.

"I don't remember seeing anything in the news," Reid said.

"They didn't air a story," JJ said. "Makayla had run away before so it wasn't considered that she was taken. Add to the fact that she went missing when she said she was to be at the mall, in broad daylight, and her friends didn't see anyone suspicious around her-"

"And that she has dark hair and isn't that photogenic," Morgan added bitterly. Rossi shot him a warning look, and Morgan shrugged.

"Anyway," JJ said, pressing a button on the projector remote and the picture changed to the same girl, in a hospital gown, and a few cuts and bruises on her face, "she was found six hours ago by a highway in South Gretton Washington. She was in an old fashion design of dress and claimed to have been held in a compound in the woods. She won't say much else."

"So why are we being called in?" Prentise asked, "If they have found her and all, and she told them were abouts they held her, what are we needed for?" It was not often, or ever, that they were called in after a case to help solve it.

"According to Makayla she was held captive with one other girl," JJ continued, flipping to a new school photo, this time of a blond with frizzy hair, glasses and in the middle of an acne break out, "eighteen year old Serena Keriah, went missing from Oklahoma around the same time as Makayla, only a few hours apart. Like Makayla, Serena had been known to runaway, so no one took her disappearance to seriously."

"But if Makayla has told the Suskanee police where she was held why to they need our help?" Morgan asked.

"Makayla isn't sure exactly where she was kept. She said it was like she was held in a cave type room, as if someone carved it from large rock, and it was cold, and even when people came or left the only light came from the torches that were lit."

"No electricity?" Reid asked.

"Would make it easy to find if there was." Hotch put in.

"Who would come in and out?" Prentise asked.

"She said it was only woman who came in," JJ replied looking at her case file. "These woman feed them, took them to an outhouse of sorts, did there hair, and always talked to them about two men named... ah, Richard and Harold. Makayla and Serena were told they were going to marry them."

"How did Makayla get away?" Hotch asked, flipping through his case file.

"One day she was asleep and was woken up when something was placed over her eyes. This wasn't unusual, and she had learned not to scream when it happened. She was blindfolded, gagged, and then released from her chair, and bound back up. She was then led away into the woods for a bit, and then close to the highway she was let go."

"But why?" Reid asked. "Why go through all the trouble to abduct someone just to let them go? It just doesn't make sense."

"Makayla asked that. She was told, and it was a ladies voice she didn't recognize, that it was because she could still leave."

"Alright," Hotch said. "I know we're all tired, but there is an eighteen year old girl out there we can find. Wheel's up in forty minutes." The all rose to leave, Reid downing the rest of his coffee in two gulps. Definitively more sugar needed.

As soon as the plan landed the team was met with the entire of Suskanee's police force, all five of them. Chief Rogers, and Deputy Tog, and Officers Creaton, Horpa, and Creed. Chief Rogers did the introductions for his group, and JJ did the introductions for the BAU.

"Pleasure," Hotch said once everyone was introduced. "We want to get started as soon as possible. We'll need a command base, a room with a phone and a white board will come in handy.

"Well you can use the back room at our Station," Rogers said. "We don't do much in it, usually just play cards."

"Alright, JJ you and Rossi go set up, Reid and Prentise go to the hospital and interview Makayla Rample, and Morgan you and I will go join the group looking in the woods," Hotch said, getting the ball rolling.

"Actually," Rogers interrupted, suddenly very interested in his fingernails, "we've called off the search in the woods. We've talked to all the local hunters, and most all of us know these woods better then the back of our hands, and there is no place to hide a compound of as many people as Miss Rample is suggesting."

_Mrs. Kones sat in the rocking chair, knitting a new blanket for their upcoming child. Her husband, Jerry Kones was all but exploding. Someone had let a wife escape, and when he found out who it was, he was as sure gonna terminate her, her husband and her children! Such disobedience was not to be tolerated. They had the others to think about. All the sons! How could a wife be so careless with someone else's wife?_

_"Really Sharyl, you have no idea who could have done this?" he asked his wife for the countless time. Sharyl Jones, twenty-five, looked up from the powder blue blanket._

_"Not in the slightest," she replied in a sickly sweet tone. "Last time I was there with Mrs. Murdo, we made sure when we were finished both of those sweet fiancé's were tied tightly and not going anywhere, and when we left, I checked the locks myself. But there was at least two shifts between the last time I was there and when she escaped." Jerry let out a yell of frustration, and slammed his fist onto the table, causing Sharyl to jump and drop the blanket. He did not seem to notice, and she was not so far along that her stomach was in the way of everything, so she bent down to pick it up herself, and spotted the leaf under her shoe. She quickly kicked it under her chair as she pulled up the blanket and continued to knit. By now she was used to her husbands outbursts of violence._

* * *

And this is how my mind thinks.

Rebellion Author.

Concerning the Outsiders


End file.
